Many radio communication devices use one or more radio transceivers to send and receive signals. Radio transceivers of popular configurations are available as off-the-shelf components. Typically if an off-the-self transceiver cannot be used to meet a desired transceiver specification, a radio transceiver is custom designed to meet the desired transceiver specification. However, custom designed radio transceivers are often more costly to implement and build than off-the-self transceivers. Therefore, there exists a need for a way to reduce the use of custom designed transceivers.